<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Dream by human_nature (AllyHR)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362414">To Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature'>human_nature (AllyHR)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: who_contest, Dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor visits some old friends...in a way you probably weren't expecting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Who Contest Stories and Archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt Revisit at who_contest</p>
<p>Wanted to play with the idea</p>
<p>For the TARDIS team, this takes place after the events of The Next Life/Terror Firma</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was half past midnight as the soft automatic lights of the TARDIS library clicked on.  A sleepy Time Lord with curly brown hair dressed in soft blue pajamas, the bottoms decorated with question marks,  sat stretched out in an easy chair. His companion, Charley Pollard, was browsing through the TARDIS’ collection of Jane Austen while C’rizz was dozing on a mint green overstuffed couch (and changing color to match).   He placed a finger in the worn copy of <i>Peter Pan</i> he had been rereading as his eyelids began to tiredly flutter. While sleep was something the Doctor didn’t require quite as much of as his companions, the tea on a nearby table he’d been sipping had gone cold and sleep was starting to set in.  A few minutes later, <i>Peter Pan</i> hit the floor with a crash as the Doctor began to nod off…</p>
<p>
  <i>Everything is unclear.  Where is this? Somewhere with white walls. Who is he? Of course! He is Who! Dr. Who. He’s back in the TARDIS console room.  Odd, there’s something strange and yet familiar about this. As if it’s happened before.  There are children: a blond boy dressed in a blue jacket and jeans and a brunette girl in black shorts and a yellow turtleneck.  Are they...yes! Yes yes yes! His grandchildren John and Gillian! Oh how he’s missed them.<br/>
He embraces them fondly.  Ah! They’ve landed already.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Where have we landed?” asks John. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> He’s not entirely sure.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh it’s so lovely here, Grandfather!” says Gillian.  Hmmm, she’s right. Purple trees, red grass , yellow-green birds. How picturesque. The natives seem quite nice; a kind of catlike race. One of them, a female wearing a large crown of flowers, approaches the three travellers.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Greetings, strangers” she says in a tone that’s friendly but still regal. “I am Queen Clio of the Felinekin. “<br/>
He introduces himself. Dr. Who and his grandchildren John and—</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> “Grandfather help me!” cries Gillian, her voice sounding faraway. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh crumbs! What’s happened to her? Something metallic is approaching. Is it Quarks? Trods? No, more like a massive  metal dog.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“The Kanis-Major” explains the Queen. “He has been menacing our world for so long.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And it has captured his granddaughter in its paws ! Never fear, Gillian. There’s something in his bag that can help. There it is! A large metal ball.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Fetch, tin-head!” yells John, tossing the ball towards the giant canine. Excellent shot, John! </i>
</p>
<p>“Doctor?” came a female voice near him.</p>
<p>
  <i>The metal creature has been subdued and is happily playing with the ball like a good dog.  Gillian is safe. Now they’re back in the TARDIS. Oh yes, just another adventure for John, Gillian, and Dr— </i>
</p>
<p>“Doctor? Are you alright?” It was Charley; gently tapping the Time Lord on the shoulder as her nightgown softly rubbed against his cheek.</p>
<p>
  <i>He doesn’t wake up.  He’s having a lovely time with his dear grandchildren. He really must try to visit them more often. With all that’s happened recently, he could use just one happy ending.   </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>John and Gillian are from the '60s TV Comics. (as the Doctor's grandchildren) Eight gets to have an adventure with them in the DWM comic The Land of Happy Endings.  (which implies they're dreamed up)  Since the comics and Big Finish are in a weird place in his timelines, I'd like to think he gets to see his grandchildren again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>